Jealousy
by SanaRan
Summary: being jealous on your beloved person might lead you to very crazy ideas , and to so many consequences ,, Takuran fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own IEGO/Galaxy nor its characters
1. Chapter 1

" welcome ! .. Kirino-san " Tenma greeted his pink haird senpai on the doorway to his house cheerfully ,

All of his comrades in Raimon Eleven's old members and the others who joined them in Shinsei Inazuma Japan were gathered in his house for a party , the idea was made by him and Tsurugi as a meeting after a long time since their seniors are already 18 years old and have not much time to enjoy their time together , and actually for another reason too ,

" hello " the ace defender greeted and the group welcomed him happily , the captain's house wasn't that big like Shindou's mansion , the room barely enclosed them altogether ,

The playmaker , who was in a deep conversation with Ibuki , turned his gaze to the twin tailed , their eyes met for a second before Shindou averted them to continue with the goalkeeper ,, when Tenma noticed the gloominess on Kirino's face he exchanged a worried looks with Tsurugi ,

" oh how handsome he's " Nozaki admired the feminine appearances boy with a bit low tone and twinkling eyes while intertwining her fingers , but Matatagi who was seated next to her heard the words clearly , so he added

" do you remember the time when we learned that he's a boy ? .. " ,,,

* FLASHBACK *

 _" so .. these are all your friends in Raimon Eleven ? " Matatagi asked flipping between the displayed pictures on the screen of Galaxy Nauts , watching them with his other companions_

 _" yes .. I was surprised to see every information about them here .. there're things even I don't know " Aoi replied ,_

 _Tetsukado interfered with a small smile " though we had a training match together .. but I almost can't recognize most of them "_

 _" it's expected .. " Manabe explained bringing a hand to his chin " it was a quick match and we were playing after all .. so your eyes will automatically focus on the ball " ,_

 _Ibuki came closer idly to zoom in the image , fixing it on a familiar pink haired boy " .. I've never seen such a gorgeous girl " he commented without even reading the name ,_

 _Tenma and Shinsuke looked at each other ,_

 _" don't even try Ibuki .. I've noticed her before so she's my future wife " boldly and without a hint of shame , Matatagi warned ,_

 _Kusaka interacted with his calm face " I didn't know that girls are this interested in soccer "_

 _" I feel poor for her though .. what would've happened if she was chosen in Nozaki's place ? " the mentioned girl gave Matatagi a tough elbow for his last sentence ,_

 _They looked to their captain and the small goalkeeper when they heard them snickering at first , before bursting out with laughs_

 _" hey you two .. what's so funny ? " Ibuki was a little annoyed_

 _" mi .. minna ... by girl .. you mean ? .. " Shinsuke talked between laughs , Ibuki stared at them , a visible wonderment on his face but stayed silent ,_

 _" .. this's not a girl ? " Tetsukado asked starting to comprehend the matter , and the laughs became more loud_

 _" Tetsukado .. not you too " they spent a while before calming down and noticing the looks all Earth Eleven were giving them excepting Tsurugi who did never show any reaction , and Shindou , who by the solid look on his face , didn't find the slightest fun in all the matter , and it was when they understood that all of the new members had thought the same_

 _" well friends .. there's a misunderstanding here ... this's actually a boy " Tenma decided to explain_

 _" are you kidding me .. even the cutest girls would look like men in front of this person .. and you say it's a boy ? " Matatagi talked again to take another hit by Nozaki_

 _" I'm sorry guys but she's a he .. really .. you can ask his bo- .. I .. I mean best friend .. " Tenma barely was able to hold back the word ' boyfriend ' from escaping his mouth ,_

 _Yes , the two best friends , like his case with Tsurugi , were in reality boyfriends , but their relationships were secret and not many did know about it ,_

 _So , when he turned to look at Shindou , he shivered at seeing the angry gaze his senior had thrown at him , but he wasn't sure if it was because of his slip , or something else ,_

 _" but judging by his features .. it's really hard to believe " Minaho stared at the screen and said_

 _" oh my god ~ .. then Matatagi you must forget about it .. he's my future husband " Nozaki teased_

 _" oh please .. you'll look like the beauty and the beast ... and don't take the wrong idea .. you'll be the beast here "_

 _" HEY .. " she exclaimed_

 _" what ? .. I'm telling the truth ... besides .. in fact I don't mind being with a boy ... especially when he's such a cutie " , everyone looked at him with wide eyes , he was really so bold unlike how he had seemed at first " don't look like this .. it's not that strange thing .. this's becoming common these days "_

 _Tenma let out a slow , somewhat scared chuckle with red cheeks , before his orbs automatically turned to Shindou , he didn't seem happy at all , in addition to this something in his expression , something other than angst , and he could tell ,,_

 _it's jealousy ,_

 _" huh .. if I'm the beast .. you think he'll ever look at a monster like you ? " Nozaki continued with Matatagi_

 _" this beauty needs a handsome and strong man like me to protect it .. not a fragile girl like you "_

 _" wanna me show you who's the real fragile one here ? "_

 _Tetsukado rolled his eyes " both of you just stop .. you know he won't look at any of you "_

* END OF FLASHBACK *

" aah I can remember very well .. like it was yesterday " Nozaki breathed out in a dreaming way

" he's more beautiful at a direct sight .. and despite being an adult now he still has the same feminine charm " Matatagi flirted

" I agree " and Ibuki who was with Shindou at his other side , shared the same opinion ,

Shindou on other hand , stayed completely quiet while watching the center of the conversation talking with Kariya from afar ,, no , he can't keep being the jealous one this time , it's his turn to make the other show his jealousy for him , and it's what he was doing for a while now ,

Making a close relationship with Ibuki was his risk step to let Kirino feel jealous on him , he did know that the boy loves him a lot but quite good at saving his feelings for himself , as much as the pinkette cared for him , but he didn't bring out his buried romance from inside , being more of the attentive friend than the lover and never exposing his jealousy for him ,

He can't deny that the idea had swum in his head before , in fact , the polite girl from the Sengoku era , Katsu , was the first try to accomplish it , though he should admit that he was somewhat affected to the girl's caring attitude that reminded him of none other than his boyfriend , but she was from a period that goes back to around 500 years in the past , and even when Kirino heard about her from Tenma and Nishiki and even him , the teenager didn't show any hint of envy or jealousy towards the whole matter , rather surprised , but never angry , he was even more concerned about his undeveloped skills , and it was when he became certain that his friend's totally aware of his rare attachment for the other gender , so he decided to use an effective tool ,

And here he's , Ibuki Munemasa was his plan B , he can't deny hat the tall boy was a headache at first , but somehow they were able to understand each other and overcome their hatred , though it was still , somewhere inside he still felt some disgust for the other and he knows , maybe such an aggressive , overly tall type of people are not to his liking , but the albino's undeniably a handsome guy , and it was the first key to let Kirino think that he has a crush on the goalkeeper , secondly and as much as it's hard for him , is by ignoring his friend and giving extra attention to Ibuki , and the mammoth doesn't seem to mind at all , on the contrary , his friendly treating that gradually started to appear was quite helpful ,

It's not that he likes to torture his best friend , not at all , but it was an old desire to see him looking with the same way he looks when someone's approaching the pinkette , he had always tried to hinder that annoying feeling , even tried to turn his expression into a smile but failed at the end , the blaze was so obvious in his eyes , so why can't he reverse positions with his friend for once ? , he knows well that making him sad wasn't a good idea , but the mere thought of Kirino watching him with another jealously made him feel content , no matter what the circumstances will be , he determined to satisfy his desires

" Shindou-san .. "

" uh ? .. " Shindou looked up to see his two juniors , Tanma and Tsurugi standing beside him " what ? "

" can we talk to you ? "

" .. of course .. what's the matter ? "

" in private "

Shindou returned the wondering look Ibuki gave him before he followed his companions who seemingly were guiding him outside , and he didn't miss his boyfriend's gaze that was fixed on him before exiting the room ,

" is everything alright ? "

" .. do you see what's happening alright Shindou-san ? "

Shindou sighed , he started to foretell what this conversation's leading to after hearing Tsurugi's question ,

" please Shindou-san .. it's not good to turn things this way "

" Tenma ... I understand your concern for me and appreciate it .. we already discussed this and I told you .. there's nothing to worry about "

" but you should remember it's not about you alone .. " Tsurugi remarked " we're worried for Kirino-san ... don't you think of what he's feeling ? .. just put yourself in his place "

" it's because I was put in his place for many times that I'm doing this ... so don't step in .. it's something between me and him ... now excuse me " finishing his last words , Shindou turned to go back inside the room ,

" Shindou-san " Tenma couldn't help but feel worried for his two seniors ,

" you can do what you like senpai .. " , Shindou stopped in his track for Tsurugi's unexpected next words " but I'll give you a last warning ... maybe you know Kirino-san for longer time than me .. but let me tell you something that you don't know about him .. " , in spite of Shindou's desire to ignore the striker and walk away , but his body was unwillingly paranoid , " .. this kind of persons is extremely faithful and loyal .. he might bear anything for precious people to him ... but be cautious when he's betrayed and decides to leave .. he'll make sure to leave you devastated .. and believe me .. at that time ... you'll regret your meaningless acts very much " ,

It was a minute after Tsurugi finished uttering his last sentence until Shindou's body moved to continue his way , for unknown reason , the words made his heart feel heavy , but he just disregarded it and entered the room to sit with Ibuki again , continuing to act as cold as possible towards Kirino , there was even a time when they where somehow beside each other and Kirino tried to talk to him , but Shindou pretended to be not hearing anything then brought his face back to the goalkeeper ,

Kirino looked down despondently , before standing on his feet and heading to the exit , a tear ran down his soft cheek ,,

This was enough

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Taraaaaan here's the new fic minna and sorry it took long , I don't have much free time these days T^T , I hope you like it and please tell me your opinions so I can improve ,**

 **Well I have an ad for you here , there's that beautiful TakuRan story that I'd like to share with you , but actually it's not by me and I read it in Korean , the person who posted it also said that it's not by him and he found it also in another language , it's really very cute I don't know if you know it already and it's M rated , anyway I'm thinking to translate it to you though I'm not very skillful at translating , so would you like me to translate it to English here for you ? , tell me in the reviews please**

 **Thanks for the lovely comments on my stories and for reading too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

[ I'm already near the markets ... no mom .. I need to pick a few things myself I can't keep on relying on the servants for the rest of my life .. I'm not a kid anymore ... yes .. it's ok .. bye ]

Shindou put his phone back into his pocket and entered the clothes shop , he has just left his car nearby and went minutes ago before receiving the call from his mother who always prefers to let their attendants do such works for him , not that he was against that idea , and in fact shopping was never his thing , but he just liked to relax his mind from all the mixed up thoughts that were tiring out his head lately , last night he couldn't sleep for a late time because of Tsurugi's words that kept echoing in his ears , and even when he did , the pinkette's angelic face didn't want to stop hunting him in his dreams that when he woke up he felt like just storming off to his boyfriend , apologize about his recent behaviors and return to their earlier relationship , but he couldn't surrender after reaching this point and all his sacrifices ,

Ignoring his love of life with his alluring aura isn't an easy thing after all ,,

Anyway , he wandered around in the place watching various clothes for a while ,, as a boy who was born in a rich , noble family who liked classical things , his type of clothing wasn't any different , suiting the name of his family so most of his attires haven't crazy styles or flashy colors , only calm ones like black , white , brown or maybe dark blue and similar to that ,, but according to the current season , the spring , almost all the wears _do_ have flashy colors , making the matter of choosing good ones more baffling , he really didn't know that shopping is this hard and mentally thanked god for not being a girl ,

He gave another look around for a shirt to catch his attention , it was green , having a touch of turquoise with white edges , suddenly , an imagination came to his mind of Kirino wearing it and smiling toward him ,, green is Kirino's favorite color , he told him that he prefers it because it suits him and Shindou had always agreed , with his shiny pink hair , the boy looks like a cherry tree in its first days of blooming when he wears that color , and somehow his overly twinkling azure eyes turns to be more of green , oh how much he wished to see him wearing this shirt , maybe , if they were still the same as before , he would take it as a present for him ,,

Right at the next second , he was taken aback by a slender hand holding the same shirt to take it , surprise was spread all over his face , this could not be considered as a simple coincidence , god did definitely hear him , cause his boyfriend was standing directly at his eyesight and inspecting the shirt he wanted to see him in , unexpectedly , his hair wasn't in the usual twin tails , instead he collected it in a high ponytail like he had used to in the primary school before that joke he made with him at a day , Kirino had asked for help to tie his hair and Shindou made it in two instead of one , he didn't forget the boy's adorable pout , somewhat annoyed after his comment about him looking totally as a girl , but after laughing for a minute and friendly |kinda painful| hits from the pinkette , Shindou admitted with a serene expression that he looks so beautiful in them , at first Kirino looked surprised , before a cute red tint decorated his delicate cheeks the very next moment , and from that time on , there wasn't a day he didn't wear it this way no matter how people commented or boys flirted , until today ofcourse , though he didn't realize the reason behind the abrupt change , but Kirino had mentioned once that he likes wearing his hair in a ponytail in admiration to Endou-san's friend and Raimon's previous ace defender , Kazemaru Ichirouta , who's his ' idol ' as he said , and the cognizance was anything but pleasant to the brunette ,,

However , when his friend turned to head for the cashier , cerulean eyes met with russet ones and Shindou forgot about everything

" Ki- .. " the name was nearly about to escape his mouth before remembering the existing state of affairs , nevertheless if the other came to him , he wouldn't have any excuse to fake not noticing him with his foolishly gaping mouth and wide eyes still staring directly at the defender , and he even didn't have the heart to do so , at least now and after last day's events ,  
but to his shock the pinkette never did as he thought , just turned around to continue on his destination , paid for his things and went silently out of the shop , never giving him a small glance nor even bothered to look at his direction ,,,

* * *

" oh Takuto .. you're back fast " Shindou's mother greeted as she saw her son entering the house with empty hands " .. haven't you bought anything ? "

The boy gave her a simple no and continued to walk , didn't even raise his head to her nor opened his mouth , " you alright son ? "

" ... umm .. " he answered after a moment

" are you sure ? .. nothing wrong happened with you ? ... you seemed to be fine before going "

The boy stopped for a second , before resuming slowly " .. don't worry "

He went out of his mother's sight and seeing his dispirited steps she became sure that yes something _is_ wrong , following him to inquire was an idea that crossed her mind but she remembered his wards earlier , he really isn't a little kid anymore , now mature enough to live on his own and solve his problems alone , especially that he didn't want to talk about it , then with no doubt it is a personal matter , and even though she's his mother , but invading her son's privacy was the last option in the list ,

With a sigh , she turned around and walked , there was no way she would go forcing her son against his will ,,,

Meanwhile inside Shindou's room , the brunet closed the door behind him as he entered , back glued to it and hand still holding the knob firmly ,, the way his boyfriend's orbs had rolled carelessly from him to another direction was burned into his brain and didn't want to leave a second to calm ,

From all the situations he imagined the matters with his friend turning into , Kirino ignoring him had the least percentage in them , he had thought the boy would find it a great chance to talk with him properly and with no one to interrupt , which was proven false , all his plans have headed to the wrong direction and he felt the situation's going to be out of hand ,, he went to sit down on the piano stool , not feeling any desire to touch a simple key ,

Did his boyfriend really decide to dumb him this easily ? ,

The boy's train of thought was broken in on by his phone's ringing sound , he looked at the screen " .. Tenma .. " , though he wasn't in a mood to talk to any one , but something in his heart told him that his teammate has an important reason to call , [ .. hello .. ]

[ hello Shindou-san .. hope you're not busy or anything ]

[ no it's ok .. is something the matter ? ]

[ actually ... I wanted to ask about Kirino-san .. ]

[ .. about Kirino ! .. ] Shindou raised his eyebrow , wandering if Tenma did somehow know about what happened , [ .. but why ? ]

[ well .. I know that you don't want me to intervene in this Shindou-san but I just wanna check on something .. if you're ok with it ofcourse ]

Shindou gave a low sigh [ .. it's fine .. you can talk ]

[ well ... you remember how Kirino-san had left early at yesterday's party ? right .. ] ,

Ofcourse he remembers , How could he forget , it was right after he had turned his face from Kirino when he was talking to him , giving the boy a deaf ear and cutting his words off to start his own conversation with Ibuki , and in a way , this moment , he felt a stinging guilty about doing so [ .. yea ]

[ in reality I don't know if you've noticed .. but he had left while crying .. ]

Shindou managed to stifle a gasp [ .. crying ? .. ]

[ yes .. I followed him but he didn't stop trying to hide his face but I could see it clearly .. he looked so sad and I wanted to_ ... ] ,

Tenma's voice began to get lower in Shindou's ears until he wasn't hearing it anymore ,, did his actions effect his friend to the extent of crying ? , to the rate of shedding the tears he never wished to see on his beautiful face someday ? , Kirino was always there to reassure him when he did and his reward was causing him to do the same ? , no , this's really going to the unwanted side , he can not keep on- ,

[ Shindou-san .. can you hear me ? ]

[ uh .. um ? ]

[ .. I asked if you did by any chance see him today or talked with each other ... my point is that I was in a walk with Tsurugi not long ago and we've met him .. so we talked alittle then we asked if he's alright .. you know about the conditions between you both ... but we were surprised to see him smiling .. assuring that it's ok and we shouldn't worry .. he even said that .. he doesn't care anymore .. by his words we assumed that your relationship's back as before ... well it's not to be cheeky but did you make peace or anything ? ]

Shindou wanted to answer but the words didn't come ,, he doesn't care ? , Kirino said that he doesn't care anymore ? , this means ,,

[ Shindou-san .. ?! ]

[ Tenma .. ] the called boy flinched at the other side of the line , Shindou's voice suddenly sounded strong , more like being freaked out

[ y .. yes ? ]

[ that's not the case Tenma .. when he said he doesn't care ... he meant me .. he doesn't want me anymore ]  
[ what ? .. you mean he .. broke up ? ]

Shindou's eyes started to water at the mention of that word [ .. I met him today too .. but he ignored me and went away without saying a word ... please Tenma .. I don't know what to do .. ]

[ deal with it senpai .. it's what you asked for .. ]

Shindou flinched when he heard Tsurugi's voice on the line , he listened to Tenma muttering something before the other replied it with abit stern phrase , obviously they're together and the call was on speaker ,

[ I'm sorry Shindou-san .. Tsurugi didn't mean to- .. ]

[ I MEANT to ]

[ _stop it Tsurugi_ ]

[ _why ? .. isn't this what he wanted ? .. we've warned him a lot but he didn't listen .._ ]

[ .. I didn't want this .. ] , the couple stopped arguing when they heard the playmaker's shaking voice [ .. I just wanted to make him feel jealous .. his treating to me didn't cross the friends bounds and I wanted him to respond more to my feelings .. to be more intimate and behave like a lover ... I really didn't want things to turn this way .. ] ,

Tenma couldn't help but pity Shindou's state , his senior sounded so fragile , so hurt that he wished to do anything to help him , while his boyfriend kept that strict look on his face

[ .. making him respond by not responding to him .. what an intelligent idea ]

[ _Tsurugi enough_ ... Shindou-san .. I have a suggestion .. what about we gather everyone today for a match ? .. I think getting close to him through soccer is the best idea for now .. I mean if you don't mind ... maybe you should also _lessen_ from interacting with Ibuki in his presence ] , after these words , Shindou became sure that his entire plan was drowned in failure , because whom he wanted to notice his rapprochement with Ibuki was Kirino alone , not all the players , and exactly at that moment he just wished to vanish into air [ .. what do you say senpai ? ]

[ a .. alright ... what about time ? ]

[ umm ... is 4 fine ? ]

[ anything's fine to me ]

[ it's decided then .. I'll call the friends to inform them ]

[ ... thank you so much .. I really appreciate your help a lot ]

[ please don't thank me .. I just want to see you and Kirino-san happy together ... _say something_ .. ] , he heard Tenma whispering to his boyfriend and the complying came not long after

[ I just want Kirino-san to be happy ]

[ uh w .. well .. see you then Shindou-san ]

[ see ya ] Shindou ended the call an sighed , Tsurugi's behaviors were really beginning to irritate him , since when did the striker care for Kirino's feelings ? ,, he got up from his seat , walking to stand near the large window and watch the sky through it ,, this wasn't the time to think about that ,

All he wanted now is Tenma's plan to work out

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

 **I'm very glad you liked this fic that far minna and hope to make it more good for you , and as you see , Kazemaru has his role here ;) , and Shindou'll turn to be more of crazy , you know I'm not sure what his jealousy might cause him ot do and maybe he'll end up being insane , keyword _maybe_ :3  
**

 **many , many thanks for the comments , for reading too , I appreciate it alot ^^**


End file.
